Hearing assistance device manufacturers, including hearing aid manufacturers, have adopted thick film hybrid technologies that build up layers of flat substrates with semiconductor die and passive electronic components attached to each substrate. Manufacturing of such circuits employ technologies, such as, surface mount, flip-chip, or wire-bond that interconnect the various die. Conductors such as wires or flex circuits are attached to pads on the hybrid module after the hybrid module is assembled and tested. The conductors connect various electro-mechanical, electro-acoustical and electrochemical devices to the active electronics within the hybrid. Connection points may be provided for a battery, receiver/speaker, switch, volume control, microphones, programming interface, external audio interface and wireless electronics including an antenna. Recent advances, such as the addition of wireless technology, have stressed designers' ability to accommodate additional advances using expanded hybrid circuits because of size limitations within a device housing. Growing the hybrid to add features, functions and new interfaces, increases the overall size and complexity of a hearing instrument. Expanding the current hybrid may not be a viable option since the hybrid circuit is made up of finite layers of rectangular planes. The larger, complex circuits compete with most manufacturers' goals of small and easy to use hearing assistance devices and hearing aids.